Promise Me
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberries
Summary: Once you’ve made a promise, you can never go back on it. No matter the circumstances. AU. G2727. Slight 1827. Written by SilentSnowDreamer and Oujo ha Rippa.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to our first collab. Encase you don't know who we are, the one writing the Authors Note is Oujo ha Rippa and the one who more or less wrote this chapter (because she's awesome like that) is SilentSnowDreamer. But on this account, we're called ChocolateCoveredStrawberries.**

**So I guess…enjoy, nyah?**

**Summary - **Once you've made a promise, you can never go back on it. No matter the circumstances. AU. G2727. Slight 1827. Collab.

* * *

Two women stood side by side in the playground of a nursery, idly talking of unimportant matters. One was a brunette whose dark hair barely reached her shoulders with beautiful, bright brown eyes that stood out on her pale complexion while the other woman had golden, curly locks that fell to her mid back with her eyes hidden somewhat behind her bangs.

The offspring of the one with golden hair stood in the centre of a sand pit, digging his fingers into the sand and feeling the cold temperature underneath with his fingers. His short, spiky hair was a much lighter shade than his mothers, which gave off a radiant glow in the sun, contrasting with his pale sky blue eyes perfectly.

The said boy was alone. His friends had left not to long ago with their parents, but the young boy didn't mind as much. Loneliness wasn't a big deal for kids his age as they found entertainment in almost everything they came across, whether they found fun in it in a group, or alone.

The mother of the boy glanced over at him and smiled before turning back to her friend, exchanging a few words before the brunette nodded in agreement with a smile on her face. The brunette turned towards the entrance of the nursery, calling out in a sweet motherly voice, "Tsuna! Come here!"

No less than five seconds later, a small boy with spiky and messy brown hair peered from behind the doorway; his big, innocent, caramel coloured eyes were focused on his mother, who beckons her son towards him. The young brunette, Tsuna, ran quickly towards his mother, securing a tight grip on her leg and staring up at the unfamiliar lady, smiling shyly at her. The lady returned the smile before turning to her own son.

"Giotto! Come over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet," the golden haired mother said calmly. The blonde boy stood up, but stayed where he was, curious to who this person could be.

"Who is it?" Giotto asks and his mother stepped aside, revealing the nervous brown haired boy who stared at Giotto with his innocent brown eyes, tightening his grip on his mothers leg. The mother of the brown haired boy smiled and gave her son a light push in the direction of Giotto, causing him to stumble a bit while the two women went back to their chat.

They both stared at each other for what seemed to be like forever, waiting for the other to say something so the tension between them wouldn't be so awkward. Finally, Giotto opened his mouth to speak, "Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

The brunette lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, secretly staring up at Giotto through them before replying to the blonde.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi…b-but everyone calls me Tsuna," Tsuna said before looking up to meet Giotto's blue eyes with his brown ones.

"My name's Giotto!" Giotto exclaimed, surprising the younger of the two a bit before continuing, "Hmm, I'm going to be special and call you by your real name!"

"E-eh!? R…really?" Tsuna asked. Giotto nodded happily and ran over to Tsuna, grabbing the smaller boys hand and pulling him away from their mothers, "Ne, ne! Let's play something Tsunayoshi!" Giotto yelled excitedly, grinning at the smaller boy.

Tsuna bit his lower lip, "What do you want to play Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked quietly and with his free hand, Giotto placed a finger on his chin, tilting his head to the side and pondering slightly.

"Mmm…I'm not sure to be honest…" he said bluntly before turning to stare at Tsuna, causing the younger boy to blush, looking away in embarrassment.

"I-is there something on my face?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto laughed, "Haha, I just realized you're kind of cute!"

"I am not!"

Giotto grinned at this and pulled his hand away from Tsuna's, holding up five fingers with the said hand, "I'm four! How old are you?" Giotto asked to the still blushing boy, who smiled, finally glad they had changed the topic to something he understood better.

"I'm three!" he said happily, holding up four finger. Giotto grinned at this and leaned in close to Tsuna, causing the boy to tense up, "You're so cute! I've already fallen in love with you!" Giotto said happily, pressing his thin lips against Tsuna's soft, pure ones, shocking the brunette.

As quickly as the kiss started, it ended with Giotto pulling away and Tsuna touching his lips lightly, blushing from the contact. He had seen people in the movies his mum and dad watched do something like he and Giotto just did, except the people doing it weren't both boys; one was male and the other female. Because of that, Tsuna had vowed to _never_ kiss anyone in his entire life.

However if he was allowed to kiss boys like Giotto, then that was an entirely different story.

"I've decided!" Giotto exclaimed, nearly causing Tsuna to fall over from the loudness of his voice, "When I'm older, I'm gonna marry you! So you promise to marry me too okay?" Giotto said, holding out his pinky in front of the pink faced boy who smiled, reaching out with his own pinky, linking it with Giotto's, happy he had found someone like him.

"It's a promise then! When I come back from Italy, we'll get married!" Giotto said and Tsuna nodded, secretly a bit sad that Giotto was already planning on leaving him.

"Yubikitta(1)!" Giotto said with a wide grin.

"Y-yubikitta!" Tsuna said shyly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Giotto's mother was already heading towards the entrance of the nursery, calling to Giotto, telling him to hurry up. Frowning, Giotto pulled his hand from Tsuna's and brought the smaller boy into a warm hug, holding Tsuna close.

"Well I have to go now…be sure to keep your promise! I'll come back as long as you keep it okay?" Giotto whispered to Tsuna before letting go of the brunette, leaving the brown haired boy there startled before running to catch up with his mother.

Stopping, he turned around to face Tsuna again and smiled brightly, "I promise…I'll come back for you…okay? So you wait for me too!" he yelled before turning around and running out of sight. Eventually, Tsuna lifted his hand and slowly waved goodbye in the direction of Giotto.

"I promise…" he muttered quietly, letting the wind carry his whisper. Smiling, Tsuna's mother grabbed his hand and they walked out of the now empty nursery towards their home.

.

.

.

.

.

Words exchanged between small children are easily forgotten over time, but even if the mind forgets, the heart will always remember.

Those little feelings exchanged so easily that day eleven years ago was only the beginning of something more, something greater than what meets the eye. Feelings that cannot be undone. Promises that bind a person's mind. A bond that cannot be broken. And a start of a new love.

But neither of them knew the pain or the terror that followed with such an easily said word, thrown around by many of us today. Love is fragile, it's holding out your heart to someone and hoping when they take it they don't crush it in the palm of their hands before leaving you there to well up in regret.

And in their story, they're going to learn something.

Once you've made a promise, you can never go back on it. No matter the circumstances.

* * *

**Snow-chan doesn't know I've posted this.**

**Tsuna: Nani!? But as the other director she has to know!**

**Oujo: Tsuna! I didn't say you could speak!**

**Tsuna: But…**

**Giotto: Che.**

**Oujo: And YOU can stop acting like a depressed emo kid before we sack you.**

**Giotto: Snow-san will just hire me again.**

**Oujo: …shut up. Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: H-hai!?**

**Oujo: Do the disclaimer. And while you're at it, tell everyone what Yubikitta is.**

**Tsuna: H-hai! Oujo ha Rippa and SilentSnowDreamer don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! A-and Yubikitta is what Japanese children say when they make a pinky promise…**

**Oujo: Well done.**

**Giotto: Can I go home now?**

**Oujo: No, Snow-chan has half of chapter one written.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: That Boy From Italy

The sound of familiar ring tone disturbed the sleep of a certain brunette boy. The boy shifted in his bed and dragged a tired hand out from under the sheets to answer the phone call he was getting so early in the morning. His fingers ran over the mobile and he flipped it opened it right before the caller had to leave a voice message. The boy brought the phone up to his ear and cleared his throat.

"Hello?" He mumbled out tiredly. There was a slight pause from the other side before a cool voice spoke.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…you are going to be late."

The boy that had now been identified as Tsuna sat up so suddenly in his bed, his blanket actually floated in the air for a moment before it settled back down.

"H-H-Hibari-san!?" Tsuna squeaked nervously. He was wide awake now and no longer tired. He felt more nervous and shaky if anything.

"W-why are you calling me all of a sudden?" Tsuna asked quietly, trying to calm his heart down.

"Why do you think I'm calling you? You're going to be late if you don't wake up now." Hibari scolded. Tsuna glanced over at his clock and gaped.

"Y-you're right! I need to get ready! Thank you Hibari-san!" He said gratefully. Hibari seemed to smirk from the other side.

"It's only natural to do something like this for you. After all, with your mom and dad gone on vacation, if no one was there to wake you up each day, you'd be late all the time." He said with a chuckle. Tsuna blushed lightly and pouted.

"Thank you Hibari-san…" He mumbled, trying to give Hibari a hint that he didn't want to continue the conversation any longer. Hibari just chuckled again.

"You're welcome Tsunayoshi."

There was a click from the other side as Hibari hung up. Tsuna smiled softly at the other's concern.

"He doesn't need to worry about me so much…I can manage fine on my own." He mumbled quietly and got up to get ready.

Even if Tsuna got up somewhat early to get to school on time, he was still running out of the door with only seven minutes left till the first bell. As he was running down the road with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, all the poor boy could think of was, "I'm late! I'm going to be late! It's over for me! There's no way I'm going to make it!"

With barely minutes left, Namimori middle school came into view. Tsuna breathed a deep sigh of relief and didn't even notice the male walking in front of him until it was too late. The two collided with a huge bang.

"Ow!" Tsuna yelped as he fell to the ground. The man that he had crashed into extended his hand down to Tsuna.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming." He apologized. Tsuna shook his head and grasped the offered hand, pulling himself up.

"No it's okay. It was my fault for not looking where I was going." Tsuna said. He looked up at the man in front of him. He was much taller than Tsuna and seemed about a year or two older. He had spiky blond hair, somewhat pale skin, and very familiar blue eyes. Tsuna peered closer and stared. Something about this person seemed vaguely… familiar.

"Is something wrong?" The blond haired teen tilted his head. Tsuna looked up at the other's face.

"H-have I me—"

Tsuna would have never been able to finish because the bell had decided to ring right at that moment. Tsuna's eyes widened and he dashed for the door, completely forgetting what he was going to say before.

The blond teen stared after Tsuna with a puzzled look on his face.

"That boy…" The teen trailed off, keeping his thoughts in his head.

* * *

Five seconds to spare and Tsuna ran into the classroom, breathing hard from running so fast.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm going to kill myself…" Tsuna thought dreadfully. He had almost gotten a concussion from tripping up the stairs. Yes, up. He was just that clumsy to trip _up_. He had run into one of his regular bullies and barely made it out alive, and with five seconds till the bell, Tsuna stumbled into the classroom, only to be greeted with giggles. Such is the life of Dame-Tsuna.

The bell sounded off and Tsuna quickly took his seat, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Not too long after, the teacher walked in, took attendance, and then announced the coming of a new student.

"Eh, we have a new transfer student from Italy today."

He gestured to the door, signalling the person standing outside of it to come in. Murmurs between the girls floated around the classroom, wondering if the Italian transfer student would be as cute as Gokudera, and to no one's disappointment, a very handsome and tall blond walked into the class, his eyes gazing over the crowd of unfamiliar faces except for one. He smiled at Tsuna's direction, making all the girls swoon before turning to stare at Tsuna.

"Please welcome Vongola, Giotto." The class erupted into applause. "Vongola-san, please take the empty seat next to Sawada."

Tsuna glanced over at the seat next to him. Since when had it been empty!? Giotto strode over to his seat casually, not really caring whether or not he was taking up time. The girls of the classroom didn't seem to mind, as they were too busy staring at Giotto while the boys tried to find some kind of flaw in Giotto's being. Giotto sat down and smiled at Tsuna again, who only smiled back meekly.

Class began and everyone fell silent, listening to the teacher who had begun writing up on the chalkboard. Giotto turned slightly and held his hand out to Tsuna.

"I didn't get the chance to say this earlier, but my name is Giotto. But you know that now." He whispered with a small laugh. Tsuna's smile grew somewhat and he shook Giotto's hand.

"I'm Sawada Tsuna." He whispered back. Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"Tsuna?" He inquired. Tsuna nodded.

"Yah, but that's my nickname. My real name is Tsunayoshi." He said. Giotto's eyes widened a little bit and an emotion that Tsuna couldn't read flickered in his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Giotto repeated. Tsuna nodded again.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Ever since I was born."

Giotto went silent. Tsuna made a questioning face and tilted his head.

"Is… everything okay?" He asked quietly. Giotto was quiet for a moment more before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you remember, making a promise to someone a long time ago? Like, ten years ago?" He asked. Tsuna made a confused face and shook his head. There was another moment of silence.

"…Are you sure? You didn't make a promise to meet anyone before?" He asked once more. Tsuna shook his head yet again. There was a look of defeat that flashed briefly across Giotto's face before the teen turned to face the front of the room.

"I see…" was all he said. Tsuna was now beyond confused. Why would this Giotto want to know something like that anyway?

Brushing off the thought, Tsuna turned his head to face the board and gaped as the teacher wrote 'Maths' right across the board. Just his luck, the first day back and out of all the subjects the teachers could've tortured him with, they had to choose _maths_.

Tsuna let his head fall to the desk beneath him and groaned in annoyance, catching Giotto's attention almost instantly, "Is something wrong?" Giotto asked softly, leaning over towards Tsuna's desk a little, eyeing the teacher carefully to make sure he wouldn't get caught talking in class.

The brunette slowly raised his head and looked at Giotto, pouting somewhat, "I-I'm bad at maths…i-in fact I'm bad at everything, it's just maths is…my worst subject, I don't get any of it…" Tsuna whispered back to Giotto with a light brush spread across his cheeks, embarrassed that he just admitted to someone he'd never met before that he basically failed at life and everything in it.

The blonde turned his head swiftly to the board, going over the first question the teacher had put up in his mind and once sure of the answer, turned back to look at Tsuna, "What about that question? It should be easy enough, it's elementary level," Giotto said quietly.

Tsuna's cheeks darkened, "I-I…I don't get it…" the fourteen year old stammered, looking away from Giotto quickly, his blush darkening by the second, "I'll ask Hibari-san to explain it for me later…i-it looks too complicated."

Silence surrounded the two for a matter of moments until Giotto spoke up, his eyes fixed hard on Tsuna, "What exactly is your relationship with Hibari?" Giotto asked calmly, causing Tsuna to snap back around, his eyes nearly as wide as frying pans.

"EH!?"

"Sawada! Detention!" the teacher yelled, not bothering to turn around.

Tsuna didn't bother to argue back, he had the feeling if he did it'd just earn him double detention and extra homework. Something no normal person would ever want. Ever.

Once Tsuna had time to breath and calm down, he replied, "I-I guess we're…y-you know, going out…and stuff…" Tsuna replied, his face now a brilliant shade of red that could put a tomato to shame.

"I see…" Giotto said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists together and turning to face the front.

Tsuna stared dumbfounded at Giotto for a few moments before turning to the front too, not really paying attention to the class and letting his mind drift away from class and wander elsewhere. Maybe that was the reason he didn't do well in class, because he always let his mind wander elsewhere, never concentrating on what he needed to concentrate on.

_Or maaaaaaybe you just don't understand it._

Tsuna jumped a little in his seat, nervously looking around to see if anyone saw him before relaxing back into his seat, trailing his fingers across the desk.

**I do understand! Sometimes…**

_You can't lie to yourself Tsuna, literally._

The brunette let out an almost inaudible groan; he wasn't crazy or anything like that by talking to himself, he was seriously convinced there was another…him, inside his head and for some strange (and cliché) reason they were able to talk with one another. That's just how it is.

_Don't lie to yourself, you are crazy._

**No I'm not! L-leave me alone! I-I'm trying to concentrate…**

_Oh I'm sure you're having a wonderful time concentrating on how much you love Hibari and what you're gonna say to him when you see him later…and how cute you think the new guy is, there's that too._

**Stop reading my thoughts!**

_I am your thoughts._

…**g-go away.**

The bell rang.

Tsuna noticed that Giotto almost instantly stood up and practically ran out of the classroom, as if he wanted to get as far away from Tsuna as possible. The teen noted that this was kind of like the scene from Twilight, where Edward ran away from Bella and disappeared for a week.

However Tsuna wasn't a girl called Bella and he wasn't in Biology. Plus Giotto wasn't a Vampire due to the fact it was a bright day outside and he hadn't been sparkling in the sun. Not that they do glow of course.

* * *

The rest of the day passed as a bore for Tsuna; Giotto was in two more of his classes, Science and PE, but for Science Tsuna was paired with his best friend, Gokudera, and in PE, within the first five minutes he was knocked out by the volleyball and had to sit out the rest of the game encase he had concussion.

So the brunette was happy when he was reunited with Hibari at the end of the day, literally wanting to run into Hibari's arms but knew if he did that, despite the fact that they're lovers, Hibari would probably kill him for breaking one of the schools many rules which came under the public display of affection part of it. So he didn't.

"Ohayo Hibari-san," Tsuna said shyly, slowly walking over to Hibari, a small smile spread across his pale face.

Hibari's blue eyes darted to look at Tsuna, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I heard you were hit by a volleyball," Hibari said coolly, staring hard at Tsuna.

"U-un! I was! But it was all my fault! Really! Yamamoto got a little carried away a-and I wasn't paying attention…I-I mean…d-don't bite me to death for not paying attention Hibari-san! I didn't mean it!!" Tsuna cried out, closing his eyes tight and turning his face away a little, expecting to be bitten to death.

Instead, a gentle hand cupped Tsuna's left cheek, tilting his head so it was directly in line with Hibari's.

"Are you…alright?" Hibari said plainly, a hint of concern shrouded in his eyes.

Tsuna nodded weakly, glancing from Hibari's eyes to his lips sneakily every so often, "H-hai…I'm fine…" Tsuna whispered, his legs feeling weak.

Hibari smirked a little and placed a gentle kiss on Tsuna's lips, satisfied at hearing the smaller boys squeak of surprise before pulling away, his hand still cupping Tsuna's face, "That's good. I'll take you home," Hibari said calmly, letting go of Tsuna's cheek, walking passed him.

_My, my, Tsuna, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into._

As Tsuna walked away, his arm linked with Hibari's, the blonde known as Giotto didn't let the scene go unnoticed.

_No idea at all._

* * *

**So here's chapter 2. Kuma wrote half of it, I wrote the end half AS YOU COULD PROBABLY TELL because I've had MILK and having MILK at a certain time for me affects my writing. It makes it seem MILKY.**

**So I'm gonna get to work on chapter 3 of this then Kuma and I will be even. Kuma's snow-chan btw, you're just not allowed to call her Kuma, like you're not allowed to call me Uki.**

**REVIEW. You know you can't resist that lovely review button.**


End file.
